The Path of a Yuki-Onna
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: This is a write of the other story 'The Journey of a Yuki-Onna'.


**This is a redo of the short fanfiction 'The Journey of a Yuki-onna', more so to suit my idea for a fanfiction after having re-read Larim's 'Revenge Trip' comic.**

Reincarnation, a wonderful opportunity for those that want to make something out of a failed previous life and hell for those that want a heaven of sorts to live in peace. I guess for me it was both.

Being reborn into the world of Naruto as Yuuki gave me a great chance to become powerful and important in this world. However, my chances were limited thanks to the little hell that is the hidden mist, and it wasn't even durning a good time either, it was just a few years until the third shinobi war broke out.

But it does seem that I have some luck on our side as I found myself born into the powerful Yuki clan. The techniques that were used were far superior to the ones that haku used which seemed mainly for academy/genin clan members. I quickly gained an upper hand against my fellow classmates, through both my bloodline and knowledge.

I was six when I graduated from the academy and placed on a team with a Houzuki clan member and Kayuya clan.

The team was a good combination of brains and bronzes. It wasn't long until we had gained our first kills, something that felt me awed at the social reception we faced when we got back. There was congratulations and other things of the like, almost like a initiation to adulthood of sorts like spartan training.

This world is so different from my old one.

I was eight years old when I went into the chunin exam with my team, however instead of facing off against other nation's teams, it was our own. I guess the concept of international cooperation hadn't yet come around.

Anyways, my team came out as the dominant group and earned a reputation as being ruthless, thanks in part to the Kayuga member. The fact that all of us were clan bloodline users, did not help the growing issue of conflicts between the regular and bloodline shinobi.

Five years later, I'm thirteen and the third shinobi war is in it's third year. I'm the only surviving member of my original team. The Kayuga member rushed into a battle that couldn't be fought and the Houzuki member died of electrocution at the hands of an Uchiha, I don't even want to talk about how our teacher died.

So many people I know are dying around me, comrades, friends, _Family_, I don't know how I hung on.

Five long miserable years later, and the war is finally over, I'm eighteen. One would think that it is time for celebrating but thanks to our fourth Mizukage we're not.

Civil war is braking out and the purge of bloodlines is on the rise. A few members of our clan break off to hide but everyone knows that there's safety in numbers.

Hardly a year later and there is already talks amongst the clan of leaving Kirigakure but the leader is firm in his belief for the the village. However things change...well more like I decide to change things. A kunai to his throat forces him to resign his position.

I pull everyone together, ninja and civilian, blood and marriage relation. Asking them what we should, and barely two hours later, everyone reaches a general consensus.

We leave Kirigakure for Konohagakure.

Some hunter-nins are sent our way but we easily dispatch the silent killers who are untrained to face our frontline techniques, that I helped advance. The armour technique that I created, uses the mirrors to form something similar to samurai armour, which really helped.

However it is once we reached the border that the real issue arises.

The Yellow Flash.

I quickly order everyone raise their hands and stop as soon as I saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. I gave a prayer too.

Thankfully, he saw this before attempting to massacre us, I nearly cried when he didn't.

Then I found out that he has become the fourth Hokage, I truly did start to shed some tears but I whipped them away. Can't show the members weakness.

I begged and pleaded with him to grant sanctuary for my clan. I offered everything from secrets of Kirigakure to my own body. He eventually gave in but not without everyone undergoing a length interrogation process, which was more of the police interrogation not the beat the information out of you interrogation.

A year later and my clan is given a clean bill for serving and living in Konohagakure. I instruct my fellow clan members to make sure to spread the horrors of the purge against bloodlines to give sympathy to us and our case.

It helped a lot. Talks of sending us back were squandered by the swaying hearts of the public and shinobi, especially the clans.

I also happened to find an interest by the name of Akio, a chunin on his way to becoming a jonin. He was a charming man and was good friend to me which was something I loved him for, also very easy to 'tease'. Some of the clan members showed distaste for an 'outsider' to have relations with me but I quickly put an end their pursuit.

Another two years in and I was married to Akio, it was as simple as the clan elders would allow it to be, which I was grateful for. Also a child is already coming but there is some worrying complications.

I find myself thankful that Jiraiya is in the village as I ask for a mission to be given to him, payed be me for him to find Tsuande and her assist to aid in birth. He gets them, probably more for the fact that I offer to pay off all of their debts.

I'm loaded from all of the missions and bounties I took.

The birthing was painful but it was worth it when I looked it into my beautiful daughter's eyes who are just like mine.

It's a shame she wasn't born in Naruto's year, a reincarnation like her would have been good to replace Sakura on team 7.


End file.
